prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Magazines
A number of japanese magazine center around or regularly publish Pretty Cure related content. This is a list of those magazines. Nakayoshi :Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) ''Nakayoshi''http://nakayosi.kodansha.co.jp is a japanese shoujo manga magazine that publishes Pretty Cure manga by the Kamikita Twins. The chapters come out monthly and for each series, a new manga adaption comes out early in the year in the magazine. In the past, some chapters have also been published in the now cancelled sister magazine Nakayoshi Lovely. The magazine has been running over 60 years and its target demographic is girls of age 8–14, thus slightly older compared to Pretty Cure anime's demographic of girls aged 4-9. Well-known works published in Nakayoshi include Cardcaptor Sakura and Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon. Animage ''Animage'' is a japanese anime magazine that comes out monthly. It is the longest running and oldest animation magazine and releases on the 10th of each month. It regularly features Pretty Cure pictures and setting design, staff interviews, behind-the-scenes trivia and goods (posters). Some magazines have a Pretty Cure cover, those editions have a slight focus on Pretty Cure. Recently, Animage publishes "special edition" magazines that only feature Pretty Cure content as well. These also focus on the movies and can be compared to the Official Complete Book releases. The internet website Animage Plus''https://animageplus.jp also publishes anime screenshots and information for upcoming episodes. ''Pretty Cure Animage Special Editions Animage HCPC December 2014.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! December 2014 edition Animage GPPC December 2015.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure December 2015 edition Animage MTPC January 2017.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! January 2017 edition Animage KKPCALM January 2018.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode January 2018 edition Animage HuPC January 2019.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure January 2019 edition Animage STPC 2020.jpg|Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure January 2020 edition Febri Febri is a bi-monthly anime magazine published by ''Ichijinsha''http://www.ichijinsha.co.jp, with a focus on cute girl series (usually seinen (aimed at adult men) content, but occasionally also shoujo (aimed at young girls) aimed content like Pretty Cure). Like Animage, it also publishes interviews, but goes more into the creation and animation aspects to Pretty Cure. Issues with Pretty Cure covers have a focus on the respective season that year. They also published a Pretty Cure All Stars book due to the 15th anniversary of Pretty Cure. ''Febri'' issues with Pretty Cure covers Febri vol. 30.jpg|Febri vol. 30 (34 pages dedicated to Go! Princess Pretty Cure) Febri vol. 36.jpg|Febri vol. 36 (34 pages dedicated to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) Febri_vol.43_cover.jpg|Febri vol. 43 (38 pages dedicated to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) Febri Precure 15 Anniversary Book.jpg|Special Febri issue dedicated to the 15th anniversary of Pretty Cure Febri vol. 56.PNG|Febri vol. 56 (36 pages dedicated to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure) Tanoshii Youchien / Otomodachi / Tanoyo Himegumi http://kodomo.kodansha.co.jp/tanoyo/ ("Fun Kindergarten) is a colorful children's anime magazine, aimed at preschoolers, and published by ''Kodansha''. It contains material from popular children's anime series, including Pretty Cure, Digimon, Tom and Jerry, Pokémon, Disney Princess, Hello Kitty and many more. It also has some tutorial pages for little crafts, Pretty Cure comics, puzzles and advertisements. Books are on sale in supermarkets and kiosks. Every magazine comes with presents such as trading cards, stickers, collectible figures, key-chains, toys and coupons, Pretty Cure Paper Dolls, magnets, and many other examples. It has a sister magazine called http://kodomo.kodansha.co.jp/otomo/ with similar content. The magazines are notable for featuring Pretty Cure All Stars chibi style comics by Nia Rei (にあ・れい) and Hiro Kaneko (ひろ・かねこ). Those comics are then later often published in mooks (sturdier magazine books). Since early 2018, the chibi style comics have been discontinued, but the magazines still feature illustrations by the two, and educational mooks with games and illustrations have been published instead. They also have slightly off-model anime style comics that roughly describe the upcoming episodes. Minor characters or enemies that weren't introduced yet often have different colors or outfits for unknown reasons. Other sister magazines are http://kodomo.kodansha.co.jp/hime/ and http://kodomo.kodansha.co.jp/pink/ with similar content. Himegumi is aimed at primary schoolers instead of preschoolers, with often a more delicate and pretty extra toy. Gallery GPPC Comics Kodansha Mook.jpg|Nia Rei and Hiro Kaneko's comics published as a mook (example) Pretty Cure Magazine chibi comic.jpg|A sample page from the chibi style comics Tanoshii Youchien Pretty Cure All Stars illustration.jpg|Nia Rei and Hiro Kaneko illustration from Tanoshii Youchien Pretty Cure Anime Magazine comic.jpg|A sample page from the anime style comics. The bee enemy shown looks completely different in the anime. Ciel's dress has to be cut out from another page and pasted on. Read further *Interview with Ueno Ken - Animage's Pretty Cure issue (2016) *Interview with Ayumi Hasegawa - Febri vol. 43 Links Category:Merchandise Category:Books